


Better An Alien Than A Chimera

by gala_apples



Series: An Alphabet of Teen Wolf Crossovers [2]
Category: Borderland Series - Terri Windling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic, Crossover, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fae & Fairies, LARPing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe, while pretending to be in a third, Hayden meets a cute blond she could spend some time with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better An Alien Than A Chimera

Hayden feels bad sometimes. If it wasn’t for her, Valerie would probably be in Beacon Hills right now. Valerie has always been a planting roots kind of person. Her roots are less location based, though, more than location though, based on loved ones. And so given a choice between family or hometown Hayden’s not surprised at Valerie’s pick, just guilty.

There’s a difference between guilt and remorse, however. Ignoring her sister’s life, Hayden can’t deny that she loves being in this artistic mess of a city. Where else would performing in a weekend long LARPing session count as a final test towards a school degree? Certainly not in her old town.

One of the things Hayden’s looking forward to most upon graduation is getting booted out of the school sponsored squats. Most of the students attending Rusty’s School of Immersion worry as graduation looms, safe and sanitary squats not owned by any of the dangerous gangs being hard to come by, and harder by the year. Hayden might feel the same way if she didn’t hate Cass. She shares her room with three girls, and Redland and Lajita are fine enough, but Cass is enough to make Hayden pull her goddamn hair out.

The most recent drama is Cass breaking her full length mirror. It was an accident, _of course_. She didn’t mean to. Like wanton destruction is okay if there’s no malice. It’s such a fail of an excuse. Intent or not, Cass threw open the door with enough enthusiasm that the frame tape failed and the entire full length mirror hurtled itself at the drywall. She apologised, _of course_. Offered to glue it back together, like that wouldn’t be less than useless. Hayden’s still waiting for Cass to buy her a new one. She won’t replace it herself, out of pure spite. 

Still, the lack of one makes it hard to spread her blue on. Out of the list of available archetypes, Hayden went with Collos, an aggressive race with the ability to mind control anyone they’ve previously subjegated. Collos happen to be bright blue all over, their other visually defining characteristic being their jaunty hats, the amount of corners revealing how many battles they’ve won. Getting a tricornered hat was fairly simple, Bordertown is a veritable feast of strange fashion. The downside is it’s expensive to buy facepaint in bulk, so Hayden makes do with a lotion-cornstarch-food dye combination. It sweats off faster than facepaint does, but she’s not spending her whole wallet. It’s almost as hard to find steady income as it is to find a liveable squat.

When she’s done smearing herself she stands in front of the spellboxed rotating fan that sits on the wide window sill. The DIY facepaint takes longer to set, but a breeze helps. Only when she’s confident that it won’t smear does Hayden head out to the weekend’s location. Pepper’s a Dragonhill elite, a Trueblood with ties beyond the Wall that are not permitted to be spoken of. Pepper’s a Trueblood with a passion for acting as compared to her parents business ambitions, and fleeing to the slums of Bordertown is one of many foolish decisions, at least if you ask them. But they love her, so when her school needs a location for an acting immersion test, they provide a building they’re in the middle of renovating, so yet another piece of Soho can be ripped off and gentrified. They’ve got seventeen apartments and five stories of staircases and hallways to play through, which is pretty much perfect for the post-apocalypse urban alien warfare battle Rusty’s designed for them.

She’s heard from Rusty grads that things get a little intense during finals. Whether it’s sewing an entire wardrobe of fashions in three weeks, preparing a fifteen course meal, or building a motorcycle from inside out, by the end of it the students have lost either a little or a lot of sanity. Hayden enrolled anyway because if she ever goes back to the World, she wants experience under her belt she couldn’t get anywhere else, and Valerie insists on her getting some sort of education. It’s not that she thought she could be the one sane person in a sea of crazy, she just decided she wouldn’t care. Now that it’s upon her, it’s more than simply not caring. She’s revelling in being an alien, a creature only interested in battling others. It’s fantastic to be this overwhelmed.

Hayden’s stationed outside of a bedroom door, staff -painted broom handle- she won from a weaker opponent in her grasp. Her ally is inside, and must be protected. Her friend is inside, and wants only the privacy of a limited audience. Both are true, and Hayden’s happy believing either.

“What’s going on?” It’s a boy she’s seen around Rusty’s but hasn’t really talked to. It’s a beast with gleaming golden fur and a long mane of hair whom she hasn’t encountered yet.

Hayden’s not sure if Liam’s asking as Alien Liam, or Real World Liam. Either way Hayden’s answer is the same. “Jasper and Kkreo are going to mate.” 

She watches carefully to see how Liam reacts. There are a million ways to reply, but only two or three that mean she might get what she wants.

He decides to answer in character. “They do that? Kkreo’s kind, I mean. Mating with humans. It’s not considered bestiality or something?”

“And who would you consider beast? Human, or Kkimikk? Or Collos, perhaps?” Hayden doesn’t feel bad about her harsh words or sneer. Under his shorts Liam’s already half hard. It’s fairly impossible to not know he enjoys a good bout of humiliation. Kinks get around community quarters, after all. Hayden obliges Liam now the same way she’s often a crowd for Jasper’s exhibitionism streak. She doesn’t have actual sex all that often, but she quite enjoys being the accomplice to another’s arousal. Sex makes sense to Hayden in a way that romance just doesn’t.

Liam raises his hands, placatingly. “I meant no disrespect. Come on Hayden. I don’t care that you’re Collos, or that Kkreo’s Kkimickk. I just didn’t know that cross species relationships would be a thing. I thought they were just affectionate, not fucking.”

Hayden cuts him some slack. She makes a joke. “I’m still not sure which parts of Kkreo are metal, and which are not. Or if there are extra parts. For all I know they’re fucking three times at once.”

“And what about Collos? How do they fuck?” 

Hayden knows Liam is expecting to be scorned mercilessly. It’s why he asked. Today though Hayden’s feeling more selfish than that. “I am one woman, and this is how I fuck.” She raises her staff and presses the tip to Liam’s temple, in doing so capturing his mind. Then she lowers it back to her side and says “Real World.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Liam agrees.

“Do you actually want to do this? Because you are hot. I don’t do relationships, but I would like to have one off sex.”

“Do I want to have one time sex while pretending to be mind controlled?”

“You can Real World out at any time,” Hayden hastens to add. “Or really, any word would do. If you’re mind controlled you wouldn’t speak until spoken to, so anything you initiate would break the scene.”

“Yeah, but what if you order me to dirty talk? I’ll just use Real World if I need to stop for whatever reason.”

“So yes, then?” she clarifies.

“Potentially, yeah,” Liam answers.

Beyond the doorway Jasper moans. Hayden leans into Liam and commands “Be louder than her.”

Liam groans, not particularly loudly. It probably sounded louder in his head. Hayden rephrases. “Make them both know how much you love getting fucked.” 

That seems to hit more of a chord with Liam. No doubt whatever he’s about to say is humiliating, and being forced to say it is good for his array of kinks. Well, it’s good for Hayden too.

They don’t fully fuck. At one point Liam pulls out a condom, to show he has it, and from a heat insulated tin in his shirt pocket, proving he actually knows condom safety, but Hayden doesn’t take it from him, doesn’t rip the packet open, so after a second he puts it away and goes back to what he was doing. That is, fingering her like his life depends on getting her to come screaming. His hand is in a bit of an awkward position, most people don’t do this standing up, but he takes the challenge like a champ. He very obviously knows that the G spot is as real as elves and magic and Hayden couldn’t want for more. She’s sweating off her makeup more than when she was running up and down staircases fighting halfies in scaled spandex, she’ll have to figure out how to touch up her look if she wants to pass. But how can she care about that now, when the best thing Liam’s making her drip is wetness all the way down his fuckin’ wrist?

Hayden digs her knee into his side and into the wall and grinds her pelvis on Liam. She might be breaking his wrist now, but so what? She’s coming. 

Her head drops onto his shoulder as she pants, afterwards. “Just gimme...a sec...”

Once Hayden can breathe without shaking she puts her raised foot on the floor and opens Liam’s pants. She can’t hear Jasper or her boyfriend anymore, which means they’re probably the star of the show now. Hayden makes sure to make Liam sound good as she jacks him off, because if she was asked if she competed with Jasper sometimes, she’d be forced to say yes. It’s not like Liam’s suffering for the competition, anyway. She experiments with grip and speed until Liam’s not just whimpering, but begging please, god, please. There’s not an inch of complaint in it.

Clean up’s a bit off the standard. It’s not the spunk and the wetness that’s the problem, it’s all the places her facepaint mix is smeared onto Liam’s costume. After a few useless attempts to thump the ground-in dyed lotion off, they end up heading for a bathroom. Inside is a chemical toilet and no running water, but there’s a tub full of water and a few cloths on top of a counter. Better than nothing.

“How’d you come to Bordertown?” Hayden asks as she begins to reapply Collos’ face.

“I thought you said you weren’t interested in relationships?”

Hayden rolls her eyes. People’s assumptions are so irritating. Why on earth should sex _or_ personal questions mean she’s seeking someone to be all lovey-dovey with? “I’m not. But we all have to sleep here for the next two nights, and pardon me if I want to know something about the guy I’m considering resting beside.”

“Fair enough. So how did _you_ get here?” Liam tosses back. Any other city and it’d be a generic question. Bordertown’s not like most cities. Here everyone’s got an origin story.

“My sister and I, it’s been just us for a while now. Which is hard sometimes. We were driving to the trustee to declare bankruptcy because of my medical bills and our parents debt, but we didn’t make it. The road got bumpy with potholes. The wildlife changed. And then we were here. What about you?”

The boy shrugs. “My mom and dad were here once, before the gate closed. Some of the best memories of their runaway youth, if you listen to the way they wax on after a beer or two. They went back to the World when they found out my mom was pregnant. They divorced and eventually Mom wanted to come back. My stepdad’s a doctor, I think this was his version of Doctors Without Borders. We tried to get here once before it actually worked. I remember my stepdad being so mad, as mad as I can get, which he never does. My mom convinced him it was because he wasn’t trying to give enough. Like, literally. So we stayed in a hotel for a week, then tried again, only this time there were cardboard boxes as big as me in the backseat full of medication and bandages and condoms.”

Hayden nods. Now she understands how this teenage boy knows proper sex ed. When you have doctors and nurses in the family you learn there’s no such thing as embarrassing TMI.

“The market’s a little smaller than he thought, since halfies and Truebloods can heal, but they both love it here.”

“Do you?”

Liam shrugs. “Costume hide and seek for grades. I could be in Comp right now.”

Hayden’s never actually hated school, but Liam has a point. Education would be much more stagnant back in the World. High school wouldn’t have had any surprises. College would have been typical. Better to be in Bordertown, where the days are art and the nights are music and there’s always a background sense of danger.


End file.
